Ultrox Infinity
=Ultrox Infinity = SHEEP YOU BASTERED! YOUR SPYING ON US! -Ultroxmga Episode 1 If i could rearrange the alphabet, i would put U and I together. - boom catchphrase Ultrox is the main host of the DeadFettProductions team. Ultroxmga manages the recording, editing, and servers. While the Wikepedia page and youtube page are mainly managed by Knightclub, The co-host. Ultrox's Persona is DeadPool, The Merc With a Mouth. He often quotes Deadpool and despises MARVEL for what they did to him in X-men Origins Wolverine. Ultrox has frequint Computer crashes witch usually end in the result of him getting his computer whiped. Known Nicknames: Ultroxmga , Ultrox , Ultro , Ultrox infinity , Infinity , Deadpool , Pool , Mclovin, CJ, and super awsome sexy guy. (Someone also calls him "Urnox") Life in Minecraft When Ultrox first started out in Minecraft he spent his first night constantly running away from monsters, This is due to the fact that he thought Freeman was joking about monsters appearing at night. After some time he built a house under the sand, because at that time he was incredibly stupid. He later buit a large cave structure under the ground. In his second world Ultrox founded one of the largest caves ever, spanning over 100,000 blocks and 5 dungeons. Ultrox has had many other worlds since. Ultroxmga first played multyplayer on Freemans minecraft server, Where he was the only attending besides freeman. Ultroxmga built a small wooden house then eventually made it bigger and added on to it, even making a heated indoor hot-tub and a basement (While freeman made his home out of the ugliest block ever, Cobblestone). Later, Twik, another one of Ultrox's minecraft buddies joined the town, and made the best house yet, along with his other redstone contraptions. The next person to join was a unnamed griefer who destroyed twiks house , making twik get frustrated and leave. the griefer was later banned. Knightclub (Ultroxmga's partner in crime) also joined the server and built his house on top of Ultro's (also out of cobblestone). The gang went on to build underground cave rns, castles, and giant towers. Then tragedy struck and ultroxmga's house burnt down. The gang decided to blow up there creations and part ways. Ultroxmga spent a while walking around and finding inner peace, Mentioning that he didnt want anyone to find him. He then built a beutiful home on the side of a lake where the gang started to make another village, including another house knightclub made ontop of ultroxmga's mansion, 3 treehouses (one being ultrox's the others being freemans) a water slide, a bait and boat shop by the river, and a giant dragon that Knightclub was working on. This world was later lost when freeman shut down the server. Ultroxmga has claimed to have seen Herobrine in an underwater dungeon. Later Ultrox started his own server with a giant city, Knightclub created KlubCorp and ultroxmga was working on a mayors office for himself. This was also lost when the server shut down Again Ultrox started a server, but this time Him and Knightclub were not using inv-edit and made a wonderfull underground home that also served as a mineshaft. This was also lost when they just got bored. Ultroxmga also made a semi successfull Bukkit server where he had a giant spawnpoint with room for vampires, a portal gateway ontop of a mountain, witch led to a giant sphere where there were more portals to difrient locations, such as the deathstar, Ultrox's office, a Prison, and a small town. Then Ultrox made another server witch was entirely made of Sandstone and Dirt, on this server he built a church, His modern home, A non-working elevator, A suicide booth, a suicide headquarters, i giant creeper, and other creations. This was also the server where The Server Shadow built most of his creations. Ultrox was an admin of a highly successfull Bukkit server where he built many large creations, including a giant bedrock dome where he built his home. This server was later closed. Ultrox again created a bukkit server where he built a mansion, This is also where the server shadow built a obsidian castle. This server was later closed. Ultrox was admin of a semi-successful bukkit server but later quit because him and he owner didnt see eye to eye on how the server should be successfully run. the server soon after was shut down, obviously because ultrox was the most awesome person there. Ultrox and knightclub built another flatsand server where ultrox built a house similar to his one on the last, with an underground vault, and an underground nuclear fallout center. This is also the server where Knightclub has an under-construction giant mansion. This server has a large amount of 8-bit and 3D art, consisting of Deadpool, ezio auditore, an iron golem, an enderman, and 2 seperate giant scale replicas of the duos skins. The shadow visited this server very early on, but never visited since. none of his work resides on this. Ultrox is currently making sets and a texture pack for Man VS Minecraft. Minecraft Habbits DeadFettProductions mostly deals with Minecraft content, but is starting to stray off more into other games rather then minecraft. Ultroxmga Manages the Minecraft server and recording software for the Minecraft episodes. Ultroxmga has been playing Minecraft for over a year . He has run over 4 seperate SMP servers, And has adminastrated over 7. He can build large structures with enough time, And knows Medium to semi Hard Redstone. Ultroxmga prefers to build houses out of wood / Wooden planks over a more... less flamable block. He prefers to build mines in a 3 wide 4 tall staircase, But will often make quick spiral staircases. Ultroxmga's Skin in minecraft is Deadpool, The Merc With a Mouth. He has many diffrient types of deadpool skins from regulars, to inverted colors, to cyborgs, to THE UNDEAD!!! ultrox also makes custom skins of other marvel characters and just whatever he feels like. MineFreak- Minefreak was a cancelled minecraft web series where ultroxmga would perform, or film people performing crazy minecraft stunts and magic tricks, this would be done using mods and redstone but be covered up to please the audiance. While Ultrox always sayes hes still going to record it, He probably never will. Personal Minecraft series- Ultroxmga has a minecraft series Minecraft With Feint that still has episodes to release, but he is too lazy to put them up, or will do so sometime soon. He still plans on having a single player series sometime in the fiture Adventure Map- Ultroxmga made a short adventure map about "Blood Moons"(AND HE WAS THE FIRST!) But it was sadly lost in one of his computer crashes, Never to see the light of day. Not much else is known. Minecraft Skins Other Games Ultroxmga hosted a Terraria server and was a common attendee of Twik and Freemans Teraria servers. he also has a few episodes of terraria up on the main channel with knightclub and even freeman Ultrox was a Call Of Duty editor for a long time, featuring numerous of his videos on his personal channel, old clans channels, and clanmates channels. He quit editing so he could return his channel to a comentary channel instead of an OCE / montage channel. Ultrox had a youtube series, Where he (and sometimes knightclub) play noteably terrible games, he plans to return to this series sometime soon. Ultrox has a full lets-play of The Walking Dead Season 1 on his channel, along with the 400 days DLC. His playthrough of season 2 episodes 1 and 2 will be released soon. Ultrox has 4 episodes of Slender on his channel, but doesn plan to return to it anytime soon, or if he does its not atop his list. Ultrox has a full lets-play of Amnesia:The Dark Decent on his channel. He doesn't plan to do a machine for pigs or any costume stories. Ultrox has a series on Black Mesa source and is thinking about returning to it, but hasnt had the time / hasnt decided yet. Ultrox has 3 episodes of borderlands 2 on his channel, but doesnt plan to return to it. Ultrox had a Max Payne 3 series on his channel witch he eventually cancelled and had to remove for copyright reasons. Ultrox has a full lets play of Left 4 Dead 2: The Parish with his friend Unlinkingmass but doesnt plan to return to left 4 dead 2 with unlinkingmass or alone. He and knightclub have a full playthrough of Left 4 Dead 2 No Mercy on the main channel. they plan to return with the main campaign along with custom maps. Ultrox plans to do a series on the Assassin's Creed games. No official word on when this will happen. Ultrox had recorder 5 episodes of Katawa Shoujo but cancelled it when he realised 1 his voice hurt like hell, 2 he didnt think it would be overly entertaining to viewers, and 3 he loved it so much he stopped recording so he could play it by himself. Also, there was too much editing involved. Ultox has a full lets-play of Resident Evil Revelations on his channel. He plans to do any sequel if it is made, and also plans to do more resident evil games in general. Ultrox has an ongoing casual lets-play of the indie game Spelunky on his channel. Ultrox has a full lets-play of the Deadpool game on his channel. this was the first longrunning game he finished on his channel. Ultrox has a partial playthrough of telltale's The Wolf Amoung Us. he series was put on hiatus because of technical problems. Ultrox has a partial lets-play of Metro Last Light on his channel. he cancelled the series because of boredom and technical reasons. Ultrox has a partial lets-play if Mirror's Edge on his channel. He is going to cancel the series for various reasons. Ultrox has been known to occasionally play random one-shot games on his channel. Spelunky is the only one of these games that turned into a full lets-play Ultrox has a series of videos he calls "Games in Seconds" where he edits together a clip or clips of a game into a short video, summarising them in his view. Ultrox has a series of "Trailer" videos where he makes new trailers to games by editing together clips from older trailers of the same game. Games he has done this for include Asassin's Creed 3, Dead Space 3, Assassin's Creed 4, and Infamous Second Son. Ultrox plans to have many more series on his channel. Trivia *Ultrox has been apart of the Online Gaming Community for over 5 years now, but has played video games his whole life. *Ultrox's first online game and FPS was Star Wars Battlefront for the PC. *Ultrox is a huge fan of the Resident Evil series. *Ultrox has over 4333 hours logged in Left 4 dead 2, how much of these are actual gameplay and gameplay of HIS, is unknown. *Ultrox has played every call of duty game after 3, and even played them regularly, but he sayes that he doesnt like them. *Ultrox is a huge fan of the Assassin's Creed series, playing and owning every game. *Little known fact, Ultrox is a fan of 8-bit music and 8-bit culture in general, and loves to play 8-bit and gameboy nintendo games. *Ultrox favorite TV show is Breaking Bad, but talks about his second favorite The Walking Dead more. *Ultrox's top movie of 2012 is "End of Watch" *Ultrox's top game of 2012 is "Assassin's Creed 3". *while a commentator at heart, Ultrox use to be a Call of Duty clip editor, but recently gave it up. *Ultrox is a huge fan of The Walking Dead, reading its comics, watching the shows, playing both the games, and even owning memerobilia. *If you hadnt noticed, ultrox is a giant fan of Deadpool. Deadpool is his idol, and one of his if not the favorite characters out of everything. besides maybe X-men origins: wolverine. in fact, dont mention that around him. He owns multiple deadpool merchendise, and purchases deadpool merchendise whenever he gets the chance. He has also read hundred(s) of deadpool comic books. he is doing a full playthrough of the deadpool game on his personal channel. *Ultrox's main goal in life is to achieve "Ass Mode" *Ultrox often says "you're team captain now" if he is dying or dies, this is a very obscure reference to a quote in the "Mighty Ducks" disney tv show. *Ultrox's favorite commentators are the creatures, the bros angels / derp crew, and markiplier. *Ultrox is currently working on directing, producing, and starring in 3 machinimas, Man vs Minecraft, Lets rob a bank (working title), and an unnamed gmod TTT machinima. *Ultrox tries to keep his commentaries clean, but sometimes his anger gets the better of him.